Vor dem Fall
Die Handlung von Vor dem Fall beginnt mit dem Angriff auf die USS Nowlan, welcher bereits im Roman Offene Geheimnisse geschildert wurde. Somit gibt es bis zu Kapitel 15, wo es zu der, im Epilog von Offene Geheimnisse geschilderten Szene kommt, eine zeitliche Überschneidung mit dem vorherigen Roman. Zusammenfassung der Handlung Handlung Kurz nachdem Diego Reyes auf Bitten von Lieutenant Commander Brandon Easton das Kommando über die USS Nowlan übernommen hat, muss er auch schon den Tod des früheren kommandierenden Offiziers mit ansehen. Die beiden überlebenden Brückenoffiziere, die Lieutenants Paul Sniadach und Bronwen Hodgkinson, setzen nun all ihre Hoffnungen in Reyes' Kommandoerfahrung. Doch auch der ehemalige Flaggoffizier kann das unvermeidliche nur unwesentlich hinauszögern. Ein weiterer Schuss führt zum Versagen der Schutzschilde und Reyes bereitet die Besatzung auf eine Enterung vor. Sniadach bestätigt Reyes' Befürchtung als er mehrere Transportersignaturen auf allen Decks meldet. Statt eines Enterkommandos werden jedoch mehrere Zylinder an Bord gebeamt. Wie Reyes vermutet, handelt es sich um ein schnell wirkendes Gas. Den Offizieren bleibt nicht mehr die Zeit, zu den Sauerstoffmasken zu gelangen und verlieren das Bewusstsein. Daraufhin beamen mehrere Gestalten in Schutzanzügen auf die Brücke. Sniadach und Hodgkinson werden sofort getötet. Reyes wird von ihnen mittels eines Hyposprays dauerhaft ruhig gestellt und von Bord gebracht. Seit dem vergangen Jahr ist Bridget McLellan – genannt Bridy Mac und auf unbestimmte Zeit von ihrer Position als als Zweiter Offizier der USS Sagittarius beurlaubt – zusammen mit Cervantes Quinn im Auftrag des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes innerhalb der Taurus-Region unterwegs um Hinweise auf die uralte Zivilisation der Shedai zu finden und Aktivitäten von Schmugglern, Piraten und anderer Krimineller in der Region aufzudecken. Bei einer ihrer verdeckten Operationen wird Bridy, die sich in einen Schmugglerring eingeschleust hat, vom nausikaanischen Anführer als Mensch enttarnt. Mit Quinns Hilfe entkommt sie und beide können unbehelligt den Planeten, mit den von den Schmugglern vor einigen Wochen aus einer Nalori-Minenkolonie gestohlenen dreihundert Kilo Tannot-Erz – dem Hauptbestandteil klingonischer Munition – verlassen. Tim Pennington bereitet seine Abreise von Vulkan vor. Dr. Jabilo M'Benga wird ihn nicht begleiten da er zur medizinischen Abteilung auf der Erde zurückkehrt. Dort soll er neue Befehle entgegennehmen; seine ersehnte Anstellung auf einem Raumschiff steht unmittelbar bevor. Im Raumhafen von Shi'Kahr wird Pennington von einem älteren Vulkanier angesprochen. Wortlos überreicht er Tim ein Dokument mit Ortsangaben. Penningtons Interesse ist geweckt und der Reporter beschließt, seine Abreise von Vulkan bis auf weiteres zu verschieben. Am Treffpunkt angekommen erscheint nach einiger Wartezeit eine weitere verhüllte Gestalt. Wie sich herausstellt handelt es sich um T'Prynn, die seine Hilfe erbittet. Nach einem tagelangen Marsch durch die Berge und Wüsten Vulkans enthüllt T'Prynn schließlich ihren Plan. Sie will den Planeten verlassen, doch die Bestimmungen bei der Ausreise aller Bürger Vulkans beinhalten einen tiefgehenden DNA-Scan zur Identitätsfeststellung. Trotz gefälschter Papiere bleibt ihr nur eine Möglichkeit, dieser Maßnahme zu entgehen: Sie muss die vulkanische Staatsbürgerschaft ablegen und so bittet sie Pennington, sie zu heiraten. Nach seinem Erwachen findet sich Diego Reyes nackt in einer sargähnlichen Kapsel wieder, umringt von drei Klingonen von denen sich einer als Captain Kutal vorstellt, Kommandant der IKS Zin'za. Der macht ihm klar, dass Reyes, wenn es nach ihm ginge, schon tot wäre. Nachdem man ihn gewaschen – statt ihm, wie in Aussicht gestellt, eine Dusche zu gönnen, wird er mit eiskaltem Wasser abgespritzt – und mit frischer Kleidung versorgt hat, wird Diego in einer Arrestzelle zunächst sich selbst überlassen. Schon bald erhält er jedoch Besuch von mehreren Klingonen, die einen tholianischen Mitgefangenen namens Ezthene in die Zelle führen. Beiden ist es ein Rätsel, weshalb sie festgehalten werden. Bald darauf erscheint jedoch ihr vermeintlicher Gönner. Er ist Reyes bereits bekannt, in ihrer Zeit als Raumschiffkommandanten sind sie mehrmals aneinander geraten sind. Es ist Ratsmitglied Gorkon. Er will zusammen mit Reyes und Ezthene – die in seinen Augen unkonventionelleren Methoden aufgeschlossener gegenüberstehen, als der Rest ihrer jeweiligen Regierungen – einen Weg finden, einen totalen Krieg zu verhindern. Gorkon ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass Reyes' und Ezthenes Einfluss auf ihre eigenen Regierungen begrenzt ist. In erster Linie möchte er erreichen, dass die beiden eine Gelegenheit bekommen, ihren Standpunkt vor dem Hohen Rat der Klingonen klarzumachen. Doch gestaltet sich Gorkons Vorhaben schwieriger als erwartet und so leben Reyes und Ezthene bis auf weiteres das Leben von Gefangenen an Bord der IKS Zin'za. Cervantes Quinn und Bridy Mac nehmen derweil neue Befehle der Sternenflotte entgegen. Die Wissenschaftler auf Vanguard haben einen weiteren Hinweis auf Shedai-Aktivität gesendet. Die Reise wird die beiden zum dritten Planeten eines Systems, nur etwa drei Lichtjahre von der klingonischen Grenze entfernt, führen. Dort angekommen stoßen sie auf einen, zu weiten Teilen, zerklüfteten Planeten. Um die Äquatorialebene können die Sensoren jedoch eine ziemlich große Farmgemeinde ausmachen. Die Landung der Rocinante verläuft problemlos und die Denn, wie sich die Einwohner des Planeten Golmira nennen, sind trotz ihres Misstrauens gegenüber Außenweltlern bereit, die beiden anzuhören. Als Paar verlassen Tim Pennington und T'Prynn Vulkan an Bord eines zivilen Transportschiffs mit Kurs nach Ajilon, einer Welt nahe der klingonischen Grenze die kurz vor der Aufnahme in die Föderation steht. Zunächst informiert sich T'Prynn über die aktuellen Geschehnisse in der Taurus-Region. Daraufhin beginnt sie, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, sich in den Augen ihrer Vorgesetzten zu rehabilitieren. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Ajilon Prime enthüllt sie ihr geplantes Vorgehen. Sie beabsichtigt, Beweise für Piraterie und insbesondere gegen Ganz und den Nalori-Killer Zett Nilric – die ihrer Meinung nach irgendwie in die Zerstörung der USS Nowlan verwickelt sein müssen – zu sammeln. Pennington ist gewillt an ihrer Seite zu bleiben und gemeinsam organisieren sie sich ein neues Transportmittel – ein gestohlenes und mit einer Tarnung ausgestattetes Raumschiff – mit dem sie den Planeten verlassen. Seit mehreren Tagen befindet sich Botschafter Jetanien auf Nimbus III, dem Planeten, den er als Gipfeltreffen zwischen sich selbst, dem klingonischen Botschafter Lugok und dem romulanischen Senator D'tran auserkoren hat. Während er auf seine Amtskollegen wartet, sinniert er über die bisherig diplomatische Lage in der Taurus-Region. Schon bald darauf erscheint Lugok, doch das Warten auf D'tran dauert weiterhin an. Captain Desai ist in ihrer Arbeit voll eingespannt. Unangemeldet bekommt sie Besuch von Haniff Jackson, dem Sicherheitschef der Station. Er berichtet von seinen Ermittlungen im Fall der, etwa ein Jahr zurückliegenden, Zerstörung der USS Malacca und, dass er nun eine neue Spur verfolgt. Die Beweise und Indizien weisen in Richtung der Orioner. Von Desai besorgt er sich nun weitere Befugnisse um seine Ermittlungen fortführen zu können. Jacksons Ermittlungen führen über Umwege auf die Spur des Nalori Zett Nilric. Doch trotz der Unterstützung des neuen Verbindungsoffiziers zum Sternenflottengeheimdienst auf der Station, Commander Serrosel ch'Nayla, erlauben die komplizierten diplomatischen Beziehungen zur orionischen Regierung es nicht, eine Anklage zu formulieren. Ming Xiong und Doktor Carol Marcus enthüllen den Stand ihrer Forschungen um das geheimnisvolle Artefakt, welches der Sternenflotte nach der Zerstörung des Planeten Mirdonyae V in die Hände gefallen ist. Der Grund weshalb dieses Artefakt Zugang zu jeglichem Teil der Shedai-Technologie ermöglicht ist erstaunlich: Im Inneren befindet sich ein lebender aber derzeit körperloser Shedai. Hinzu kommt, dass das Artefakt zwar dazu dient, sich Zugang zu Shedai-Technologie zu verschaffen aber offensichtlich nicht von den Shedai stammt. Tim Pennington und T'Prynn sind nun seit mehreren Monaten mit der Skylla – wie Tim Pennington ihr gestohlenes Shuttle getauft hat – in der Taurus-Region unterwegs. Dabei sind sie ständig darum bemüht, die Systeme des kleinen Schiffes zu verbessern. Die beiden folgen Signalfragmenten zweier ziviler Schiffe. Der Omari-Ekon, einem orionischen Handelsschiff und der Icarion, einem nalorischen Handelsschiff im Besitz von Zett Nilric. Dabei sind sie mehrfach gezwungen, patrouillierenden Schiffen sowohl der Tholianer als auch derer der Klingonen auszuweichen. Auch ein Schiff der Föderation, die USS Buenos Aires, kommt ihnen in die Quere. Als ein klingonischer Bird-of-Prey wie aus dem Nichts vor der Skylla erscheint, erhält T'Prynn die Bestätigung, dass die klingonischen Bemühungen, Tarntechnologie zu entwickeln, allmählich von Erfolg gekrönt sind. Derweil müssen Quinn und Bridy Mac zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass die Klingonen bereits vor ihnen auf Golmira aufmerksam geworden sind. Die beiden schicken eine Subraumtransmission nach Vanguard um weitere Anweisungen zu erbitten. Bis dahin bleibt ihnen nur das Warten. Die Antwort ist für die beiden allerdings wenig zufriedenstellend. Die ''Defiant'', die ''Endeavour'' und die USS Akhiel sind zwar zu deren Rettung unterwegs, werden aber frühestens in drei Monaten eintreffen. Bis dahin sollen die zwei alles tun, um den Klingonen so viel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen. McLellan ist ebenfalls nicht davon begeistert, die Denn zum Aufstand anzustiften, zumal sie selbst keine Erfahrung in Guerillakriegsführung aufweist. Daraufhin erzählt ihr Quinn eine Geschichte aus seinem Leben. Wie er sich nach dem Tod seiner ersten Frau Denise einer Söldnergruppe angeschlossen hat, und daher über eine gewisse Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet verfügt. Die Denn erweisen sich als gelehrige Schüler und Quinn kann schon bald eine schlagkräftige Gruppe mit seinem beschränkten Waffenarsenal ausrüsten. An Bord der IKS Zin'za empfindet Kutal zunehmend mehr Frustration über seine Befehle, den Menschen und den Tholianer wie Gäste zu behandeln. Als er von Ratsmitglied Gorkon kontaktiert wird, erklärt der ihm, dass sie auf einem Planeten in der Nähe des Vodrey-Nebels auf eine intakte Shedai-Verbindung gestoßen sind. Zu dessen weiterer Erforschung ist es unerlässlich, das Artefakt, welches nach der Zerstörung von Mirdonyae V in die Hände der Sternenflotte gefallen ist, wiederzubeschaffen. Er befiehlt Kutal, sich die nötigen Informationen für eine verdeckte Operation, die dazu dienen soll, das Artefakt von Vanguard zu entwenden, von Reyes zu besorgen. Gorkon empfiehlt, als Druckmittel damit zu drohen, seiner Geliebten, Rana Desai etwas anzutun. Pennington und T'Prynn haben mittlerweile die Omari-Ekon ausgemacht und observieren das orionische Handelsschiff fortwährend. Einen ersten Hinweis auf Verwicklungen mit den Klingonen erhalten sie, als die Zin'za auftaucht und der Computer eine abgefangene Transmission meldet. Ein weiteres Schiff mit Namen Ali Baba wird von den Klingonen gerufen. Das Schiff gehört einem mutmaßlichen Verbrecher namens Joshua Kane. Gemeinsam beobachten T'Prynn und Pennington den Abschluss eines Handels zwischen Kane und den Klingonen. Pennington stuft diese Information als belanglos ein, doch T'Prynn ist da völlig anderer Meinung. Die Tatsache, dass Klingonen in der Taurus-Region Geschäfte mit vermeintlichen Kriminellen machen, ist einer der Beweise, nach denen sie gesucht hat. Und, worum es auch bei dem Geschäft geht, sie haben nun die Koordinaten des vorgesehenen Übergabeortes. Viel wichtiger ist jedoch die Erkenntnis, die sie durch das Abbild auf einem Spiegel gewonnen hat: Diego Reyes lebt und befindet sich in der Gewalt der Klingonen. Dr. Marcus und das Gruft-Team sind weiter mit ihren Forschungen um das Mirdonyae-Artefakt beschäftigt, doch bislang verlaufen alle Tests ergebnislos. Plötzlich kommt Xiong hereingestürmt und befiehlt, alle Experimente sofort abzubrechen. An einer, im Diagnosemodus laufenden Konsole erklärt er Dr. Marcus seine überhastete Reaktion. Bei der Analyse der bisherigen Erkenntnisse hat er festgestellt, dass bei jedem Aktivierungsversuch irgendwo in der Taurus-Region ein ganzer Planet einfach explodiert, und zwar immer einer, auf dem zuvor eine Shedai-Verbindung entdeckt worden ist. Elf Planeten sind diesem Umstand bereits zum Opfer gefallen. T'Prynn nimmt heimlich Kontakt mit Captain Rana Desai auf. Sie hat Beweise dafür, dass die Klingonen eine geschäftliche Vereinbarung mit Kriminellen getroffen haben und da sie weiß, dass Vanguard der einzige Ort in der Region ist, wo die Klingonen zögern würden, eine gewaltsame Inbesitznahme zu versuchen, muss sie erfahren, was momentan auf der Station vorgeht. Als Zeichen ihres guten Willens enthüllt T'Prynn die Information, dass Diego Reyes am Leben ist. Desai hält dies jedoch für eine geschmacklose List und beendet die Transmission. Auf Vanguards Frachtdeck B entflammt ein Feuer, ausgelöst durch eine überlastete Plasmaleitung. Die Sicherheitsabteilung erreicht kurz darauf ein Notruf von Dr. Marcus. Toxisches Gas dringt in die Gruft ein, offenbar eine Folge des Feuers auf dem Frachtdeck. Dr. Marcus erhält den Befehl, die Gruft zu evakuieren. Nach der Evakuierung registriert die Sicherheit eine Explosion in der Gruft. Haniff Jackson eilt sofort herbei um dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Im Labor befindet sich eine unbekannte, weitgehend vermummte Person, die das Mirdonyae-Artefakt in den Händen hält. Trotz Jacksons Eingreifen gelingt dem Dieb die Flucht. Die Ermittlungen des Sicherheitschefs führen schnell zu Joshua Kane. Dessen dubiose Vergangenheit – der unglaubliche Zufall, dass Kane bereits achtmal am Schauplatz spektakulärer, bislang unaufgeklärter Diebstähle zugegen war – ihn sofort zum Hauptverdächtigen für Jackson machen. Zum Zeitpunkt des Verhörs befindet sich jedoch auch Kanes orionische Anwältin Denon Veril an Bord der Station. Ihrem sofortigen Einsatz ist es zu verdanken, dass Desai nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als Kane gehen zu lassen. Bei einer anschließenden Besprechung des [[Führungsoffizier|Führungsstabs von Vanguard, kommt man zu dem Schluss, dass der Täter im Besitz von Informationen gewesen sein muss, die er nur von jemanden erhalten haben kann, der sehr gut über die Station Bescheid weiß. Admiral Nogura ordnet an, ausnahmslos alle infrage kommenden Personen zu überprüfen. Doch Desai kennt den wahrscheinlicheren Verantwortlichen. Sie erkennt, dass T'Prynn nicht gelogen hat und Diego Reyes wirklich noch am Leben ist. Und möglicherweise arbeitet er mit dem Feind zusammen. Die Skylla hat mittlerweile die Koordinaten des Treffpunkts der Ali Baba mit der Zin'za erreicht. Nachdem die Ali Baba ihre Fracht übergeben hat, beschließt T'Prynn, die Verfolgung der Zin'za aufzunehmen. Wobei die Verfolgung eines klingonischen Kampfkreuzers ein Höchstmaß an Präzision voraussetzt. Doch nicht nur T'Prynn und Pennington beobachten den Geschäftsabschluss. Unbemerkt von den beiden hält sich Zett Nilric mit der Icarion in der Nähe des Schauplatzes auf. Im Auftrag von Ganz soll er den reibungslosen Ablauf des Handels überwachen. Der Nalori entdeckt die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Anwesenden – der Skylla – und nimmt dessen Verfolgung auf. Jetanien und sein klingonischer Amtskollege Lugok warten nun bereits seit drei Monaten auf Senator D'tran. Die beiden Diplomaten gehen sich dabei weitgehend aus dem Weg. Ihr Warten wird lediglich durch die Ankunft eines Müllfrachters gestört, der den abgelegenen Planeten als Schrottplatz benutzt. Die IKS Zin'za erreicht ein Planetensystem wo sie ihren Warpflug beendet. Sie schwenkt in den Orbit des dritten Planeten ein – wobei es sich um Golmira handelt, den Planeten, auf dem Quinn und Bridy Mac seit der Besetzung durch die Klingonen festsitzen. T'Prynn landet daraufhin die Skylla auf einem der größeren Asteroiden des Systems. Von dort aus registrieren sie und Pennington eine Transmission zwischen dem Schiff und dem dritten Planeten. Ein Artefakt – vermutlich handelt es sich um die Ware, die die Zin'za zuvor von der Ali Baba übernommen hat – wird auf die Oberfläche gebeamt. Ein Ausgrabungsteam auf dem Planeten bestätigt den erfolgreichen Abschluss des Transports woraufhin die Zin'za auf Kurs zurück in klingonischen Raum geht. T'Prynn beschließt, auf dem Planeten zu landen. Einem Warpsprung direkt in die Atmosphäre folgt ein turbulenter Atmosphärenflug bis zu einer Landung knapp dreißig Kilometer von den klingonischen Transportkoordinaten entfernt. Die Goçeba – eine Gruppe unter den Denn, die die Shedai-Verbindung verehren und einen Tempel darum erbaut haben – informieren Quinn und Bridy Mac darüber, dass die Klingonen ein neues Artefakt in ihren Tempel geschafft haben, und über die Ängste, die es bei ihnen und dem Rest der Bevölkerung auslöst. Quinn stimmt zu, den Tempel von den Eindringlingen zu befreien. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommt es zu einer Begegnung zwischen Cervantes Quinn und dem Nalori Zett Nilric. Der Nalori bedroht Quinn mit seinem Disruptor. Siegessicher gesteht Zett ihm gegenüber sowohl den Anschlag auf die USS Malacca wie auch die Entführung von Diego Reyes und den Diebstahl eines wertvollen Artefakts von Vanguard. Selbstsicher fordert er Quinn zu einem Zweikampf heraus anstatt ihn einfach zu erschießen. Zett zieht seine Yosa-Klinge und Quinn tut dasselbe mit seinem Jagdmesser. Doch in diesem Moment erheben sich Quinns Verbündete aus dem Wüstensand und Zett sieht sich umgehend von mehreren Schwertern bedroht. Der Nalori kann sich jedoch mit einem sofortigen Nottransport in Sicherheit bringen. Unter die versklavten Denn gemischt, ist Quinn damit beschäftigt, tragende Pfeiler des Tempels mit Sprengladungen zu versehen. Mit Bestürzung beobachtet er die Experimente der Klingonen, die damit begonnen haben, Personen als Opfer für ein Wesen darzubringen, das augenscheinlich mit dem geheimnisvollen Artefakt in Zusammenhang steht. Begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei wird ein junges Mädchen auf der Stelle zu Staub verbrannt. Unverzüglich macht er sich auf die Rückkehr zur Rocinante, nur um zu erfahren, dass seine Partnerin von Zett Nilric entführt worden ist. Bridy soll nun das Schicksal des jungen Mädchens teilen. Die Klingonen haben festgestellt, dass das, was auch immer in dem Artefakt lebt, auf Blutopfer reagiert und ihnen so eine größere Kontrolle über diese Technologie ermöglicht. Um weitere Opfer unter der Arbeiterschaft zu vermeiden, kommt dem Verantwortlichen, Commander Marqlar, ein unbeteiligter Mensch gerade recht. Zuvor wird er aber noch Zett Nilric erlauben, die Frau als Köder zu benutzen, um Cervantes Quinn in den Tod zu locken. Mit den vier Klingonen, welche als Wachen an seinem Schiff zurückgeblieben sind, wird Quinn ohne weiteres fertig. Darauf folgt Cervantes Quinn seinem kühnen Rettungsplan für Bridy Mac. Zur Ablenkung der Klingonen steuert er die Rocinante in deren Waffenlager während er sich in der einzigen Rettungskapsel des Schiffes auf das nahe Tempeldach rettet. Nachdem er so einen Großteil der klingonischen Garnison vernichtet hat, stößt er nur auf geringen Widerstand. Eine weitere, von ihm herbeigeführte, Explosion öffnet ihm den Weg ins Innere des Tempels. Doch sein Glück währt nicht lange und Quinn wird bewusstlos geschlagen. Auch T'Prynn und Pennington haben mittlerweile ihre Pläne gefasst. Gerade als sich T'Prynn in den Tempel begeben will um das Artefakt an sich zu bringen, registrieren die beiden ebenfalls das von Quinn eingeleitete Pseudo-Kamikazemanöver und die darauf folgende Explosion. Weiter beobachten sie auch, wie Quinn bald darauf von Klingonen weggeschleppt wird. Im selben Moment erblicken sie auch eine Gruppe von Wüstenbewohnern, die sich allem Anschein nach zu einer Revolte entschlossen hat. T'Prynn bezweifelt den Erfolg eines solchen Vorgehens, sieht darin aber ein willkommenes Ablenkungsmanöver und mit den Worten, dass Tim ihr Feuerschutz geben soll, startet sie einen Befreiungsversuch für Cervantes Quinn. Die plötzliche Aktivität von Shedai-Technologie auf Golmira erweckt auch anderswo Aufmerksamkeit. Die Shedai-Wanderin spürt ihren gefangenen Kameraden. Mit Empörung reagiert sie auf den Umstand, dass einer ihrer Artgenossen gefangen gehalten wird. Voller Wut fällt sie über den Planeten her und Tim Pennington, der sich gerade gegen mehrere Klingonen zur Wehr setzt, erkennt die Vorzeichen am Himmel, die mit deren Ankunft einhergehen. Er hat selbiges bereits auf Jinoteur gesehen. In der Gefangenschaft der Klingonen kommt Cervantes Quinn wieder zu Bewusstsein. Doch die Klingonen wollen gar nichts von ihm, seine Verschleppung ist Teil ihrer Abmachung mit Zett Nilric, der Quinn endgültig aus der Welt schaffen will. Kurz darauf werden Zetts Helfer aus dem Hinterhalt unter Beschuss genommen. Quinn nutzt die Gelegenheit, befreit Bridy und gerade als sich die beiden um Deckung bemühen, stürzt das Dach des Tempels in sich zusammen. Die Shedai-Wanderin stürmt über den Tempel, nimmt das Artefakt an sich und setzt ihren Weg der Zerstörung fort. Quinn hetzt hinter Zett her, dessen Notfalltransponder er zuvor zerstört hat, und schließlich kommt es zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten zu einem Zweikampf. Nach kurzer Zeit scheint der Nalori tatsächlich als überlegen und Zett frohlockt bereits, nun endlich seinen lästigen Intimfeind loszuwerden. Doch dann erblickt er den Zünder, den Quinn bei sich trägt und Zett kommt durch die anschließende Explosion ums Leben. Doch die Explosion hat auch Quinn in eine missliche Lage gebracht. Im letzten Moment wird er von Bridy aus der Gefahrenzone gezogen. Gemeinsam treten sie die Flucht durch das zusammenbrechende Gebäude an. Unvermittelt werden sie von einer bedrohlichen und leider allzu bekannten Stimme angesprochen. Es ist die Shedai-Wanderin, die sofort die Verfolgung der beiden aufnimmt. Auf der Flucht kommen den zweien mehrere der Wüstennomaden entgegen, welche sich mittlerweile mit klingonischen Beutewaffen bewaffnet haben. Sie eilen den beiden zu Hilfe, erkennen jedoch schnell, dass sie gegen das gewaltige Monster nichts erreichen können. Plötzlich löst sich ein gewaltiger Schmerzensschrei aus dem Maul der Kreatur und sie eilt zurück zum Kern des Tempels – dem Standort der Shedai-Verbindung. Es scheint, dass Quinn zusammen mit Bridy und den Wüstennomaden inmitten der Tempelruinen festsitzen, doch dann erblickt Quinn Zetts Nalori-Handelsschiff, im Hof des Tempels abgestellt. Er nimmt das Schiff in seinen Besitz, als Ersatz für die zerstörte Rocinante und tauft es auf den Namen Dulcinea. Die Unterstützung der Sternenflotte ist inzwischen auf Golmira eingetroffen. Ein Außenteam der Sternenflotte, angeführt vom Ersten Offizier der USS Endeavour, Lieutenant Commander Katherine Stano, stößt auf T'Prynn und Pennington. Eilig fordert Stano Bericht. Dann benutzen die Sicherheitskräfte ein Gerät um die Shedai-Wanderin aus dem Tempel zu locken. Anschließend verwendet Wissenschaftsoffizier Lieutenant Stephen Klisiewicz ein weiteres, von Xiong entwickeltes Stück Technologie und bringt damit die Shedai-Wanderin dazu, sich des Artefaktes wieder zu entledigen. Daraufhin verlässt sie den Planeten und dessen Orbit. Im Anschluss kümmert sich das Team um T'Prynn und Pennington. Beide werden bis auf weiteres unter Arrest gestellt Jetanien und Lugok beenden gerade ihr Abendessen als ein unbekanntes Schiff am Nachthimmel auftaucht. Die Sphäre mit leicht vulkanischen Touch setzt zur Landung an. Zur Erleichterung der beiden Diplomaten ist es Senator D'tran, der sich für seine Verspätung entschuldigt, nun aber auch keine weitere Zeit verlieren möchte. Diego Reyes befindet sich auf Ogat um, zusammen mit Ezthene, mit dem klingonischen Kanzler Sturka zu sprechen. In einer längeren Diskussion zeigt sich, dass Sturka Gorkons Ansichten keineswegs teilt. Er reagiert mit Empörung auf Gorkons eigenmächtiges Handeln. In Anlehnung an ihre lange Freundschaft will Sturka Gorkon dies noch einmal verzeihen, jedoch weist er ihn an, zukünftig von solchen Alleingängen abzusehen. Mit diesen Worten verlässt er den Raum und Gorkon erkennt, dass wirkliche politische Veränderung nur durch neue Führung erreicht werden kann. Die Verhandlungen gegen Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn und Tim Pennington nähern sich ihrem Ende. Tim wird auf Antrag des JAG-Korps der Sternenflotte von den Vorwürfen gegen ihn freigesprochen. T'Prynn wird zur Strafe zum Lieutenant Junior Grade degradiert, ihre Sicherheitseinstufung herabgesetzt und bis auf weiteres von Beförderungen ausgeschlossen. Fortan leistet sie ihren Dienst unter ihrem Nachfolger Commander ch'Nayla. Überraschend nähert sich das orionische Handelsschiff Omari-Ekon der Sternenbasis 47. Der Orioner Ganz äußert den Wunsch, mit seinem Schiff wieder an der Station andocken zu dürfen. Als Anreiz für Nogura bietet Ganz dem Kommandanten von Vanguard ein weiteres Artefakt, welches mit dem von Mirdonyae identisch ist. Zähneknirschend erlaubt Nogura ihm zurückzukehren. Außerdem bringt Ganz den tholianischen Exillanten Ezthene mit auf die Station. Des Weiteren befindet sich noch ein alter Bekannter mit an Bord der Omari-Ekon: Es ist Diego Reyes, dem Ganz auf seinem Schiff Asyl gewährt. Die Shedai-Wanderin fühlt die Anwesenheit der Abscheulichkeit. Die in Form harmloser Kristalle daher kommenden Dimensionsfallen dürfen nicht länger in den Händen der Telinaruul bleiben. Durch die Raumzeit folgt sie den niederen Kreaturen bis zu dem Ort, an dem sie sich Schutz versprechen. Fest entschlossen, die leere Hülle im All zu zerstören. Das Forschungsteam von Vanguard ist erfreut, nun ein weiteres Forschungsobjekt zur Verfügung zu haben und außerdem erleichtert, dass das ursprüngliche wieder an seinem alten Platz ist. Im Gegensatz zum ersten ist das neue allem Anschein nach nicht von einem Shedai bewohnt. Auch geht davon keine Aura der Angst aus. Während das Team noch mit seinen Experimenten beschäftigt ist, ertönt unvermittelt der Rote Alarm durch die Station. Vanguard wird von einem Shedai angegriffen. Die Station gerät in Aufruhr. Captain Atish Khatami, die sich mit der Endeavour auf der Station befindet riskiert einen Abschuss der Phaser innerhalb des Raumdocks. Doch nichts scheint das wütende Monster aufhalten zu können und die Evakuierung der Station wird eingeleitet. Im Forschungslabor ist Dr. Marcus für den reibungslosen Ablauf verantwortlich. Doch Xiong bittet um etwas mehr Zeit. Er bittet sie, nur seine Anweisungen zu befolgen, er habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Kurz darauf verkündet der junge Offizier voller Stolz: Der Shedai ist gefangen. Zitate Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, verschränkte Marcus ihre Arme und sagte mit leiser Stimme zu Xiong: Sind Sie verrückt? Zwei Wochen, um vier hochmoderne Konsolen auszutauschen, eine Stufe-Zehn-Barriere zu ersetzen, ein ganzes Schott zu erneuern und ein neues Sicherheitsmodul zu installieren? Das wird mindestens einen Monat dauern. Xiong grinste sie an. Nein, höchstens zwei Wochen. Nicht ohne ein Wunder, sagte Marcus, die sich an ihren Pessimismus klammerte. Er lachte leise. Entspannen Sie sich, Doktor. Für Sternenflotteningenieure sind Wunder Standardvorgehensweise. Ich habe es Ihnen doch gesagt, frohlockte Zett. Ich weiß, Kämpfen war nie meine Stärke. Der Attentäter grinste und hob seinen Fuß, um Quinns Hand zu treten. Sie haben eine >Stärke Zett erstarrte, als er den Zünder in Quinns Hand bemerkte. Ja, sagte Quinn. Explosionen. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Geschichte spielt 2267, vom frühen Januar bis Ende Dezember, ein paar Wochen nach den Ereignissen der Episode aus der zweiten Staffel der Classic-Serie. * Die Ereignisse, welche Dr. M'Benga gegen Ende des Romans in seinem Brief an Dr. Fisher erwähnt, wurden in den Romanen Mord an der Vulkan Akademie und Die UMUK-Seuche geschildert. * Als Sonderausstattung enthält das Buch ein kurzes Porträt des Autors David Mack. * Das Umschlagbild wurde von Doug Drexler entworfen. Links und Verweise Verweise , Balduk, Bolianer, , Deltaner, , Efrosianer, , , Le-matya, , , , Organier, Rigelianer, Schlange, , Rigelianer, Targ, Tellarit, Tiburonianer | Kultur = Credit, D'k tahg, , Frühstück, Geld, Griechische Mythologie, Kal-if-fee, Kartenspiel, Katra, Mandala, Mittagessen, Orionisches Sklavenmädchen, Poker, Racquetball, Sto'Vo'Kor, Telepathie, Tholianische Seide, tlhIngan Hol, Wette | Person = , , , , , Ayelborne, , , , , , Carol Marcus, , , , , , , , , , , , , Gorkon, , , Heihachiro Nogura, , , , , Jabilo M'Benga, , , , , , , , , , Leonard H. McCoy, , , , , , , , , , , Napoléon Bonaparte, , , , , , , Sarek, , , , , , , Spock, , , , , , , , , , , , William Shakespeare, , , , Yeoman, , | Schiffe = , , , , , ''Constitution''-Klasse, D7-Klasse, , ''Enterprise'', , , [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]], K-7, , , , , ''Miranda''-Klasse, , , , , , , Shuttle, , , , | Ort = Andockrampe, Daystrom-Institut, , Erste Stadt, , , L-langon-Gebirge, , OPS, , | Astronomie = , , Coridan, , Denobula, , Föderationsraum, , , , Mars, , , Nevasa, , Omicron-Ceti-Kolonie, Qo'noS, Rigel-System, Risa, Romulus, Rura Penthe, Sol, , , , Tellar, , | Technik = Archäologie, Antimaterie, Anthropologie, Baryon, Berthold-Strahlung, Chroniton, Dilithium, Duranium, Impulsantrieb, Impulsgeschwindigkeit, Klingonischer Schmerzstock, Klasse M, Kommunikationsrelais, Kommunikator, Kraftfeld, Matrix, Lebenserhaltungssystem, Luftkissenfahrzeug, Phaser Typ 2, Photonentorpedo, Scanner, Schiffshülle, Spulenspanner, Strukturelles Integritätsfeld, Subraumrelais, , , Transparentes Aluminium, Trägheitsdämpfer, Tricorder, Triebwerk, Turbolift, Ultritium, Universalübersetzer, Vocoder, Warpgondel, Xenopolycytemia | Nahrung = , Alkohol, Bier, Gagh, Kaffee, , Kakao, , Nudel, Plomeek-Suppe, Quintotriticale, Tee | Sonstiges = Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, Demokratie, Energieversorgung, Galauniform, Gelber Alarm, General Order 24, Kommunikation, Oberste Direktive, Protektoratsstatus, Wunder }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** Andere Romane der Serie en:Precipice nl:Precipice Vor dem Fall